


Adorare

by Leatherjacketabby



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abby’s loving those hormones, Established Relationship, F/M, Marcus Kane worshipping a pregnant Abby, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Sex, Smut, kabby kink meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leatherjacketabby/pseuds/Leatherjacketabby
Summary: Besides if he wanted to spend at least an hour each day with his face buried between her thighs as a way of showing his gratitude for becoming a father, who was she to deny him? The man was extremely talented with his tongue, a fact he was acutely aware of, if his smug smile every time he made her cry out his name while writhing in pleasure with a flick of his tongue was any indication.





	Adorare

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be found on https://kabbykinkmeme.livejournal.com

Okay so here’s the thing. It might have taken them a long time to get there, but after discovering for the first time the feel and taste of each other’s naked skin or how pleasurable it felt when their bodies were merged in an ancient old dance, neither Abby nor Marcus had felt the need to leave the bed or their quaters in Polis for _days_. They couldn’t get enough of each other. They’re was still so much more they wanted to explore. Sounds they wanted to coax out of each other’s mouths. Pleasure they wanted to give the other.

But then they were separated for what felt like a lifetime only to be properly reunited just before the world had ended.

 _Again_.

After that it was pure chaos for a couple of weeks mixed with her own conflicting emotions about having survived _Praimfaya_. But after being practically dragged to medical by Jackson for some test only to find out that - no there wasn’t anything wrong with her brain but she was in fact pregnant-, well let’s just say that they got _intimately_ reacquainted with each other. On numerous of occasions. And in length. But apparently they hadn’t been neither quiet enough nor subtle, because after nearly getting caught _again_ , a both ill looking but also blushing Octavia had ordered some quarters to be prepared for them, muttering that with a child on the way it was the most sensible thing to do and _please for the love of god_ have their room as far from her as humanly possible.

The opportunity to have a place for themselves, which was _theirs_ and for nobody else, a place where they didn’t have to be quiet - which according to literally everybody else in the bunker they already weren’t successful at - wasn’t something Abby was willing to pass up. So she had accepted Octavia’s offer, even though it was more of an order, with a broad smile, not paying any attention to the flustered man standing next to her. He was too embarrassed to reply anyway. But he had bestowed his gratitude upon her when mere hours later they moved into their own quarters...rather profusely.

Abby doesn’t know exactly why, but ever since Marcus had found out she was pregnant, he couldn’t get enough of her. She had expected him to be nervous at first, timid in his touches especially while making love, but once again he had taken her by surprise. Not that he was ever rough, oh no. He would never do anything that put either her’s or the baby’s safety at risk. But there was a new level of intensity and strength in him when they had sex. Or even the way his eyes followed her whenever they were in the same room. He’d let his eyes settle on her stomach, on the gently swell, and she would feel herself getting wet at the mixture of love, wonder and lust in his gaze.

He almost seemed insatiable for her. Just the sight of her was enough to arouse him. There had been many “trips” towards their quarters with him dragging her along by the hand, as she giggled at the look of almost desperation of his face. Not that she minded. Far from it. At times his love and desire could feel overwhelming in the best possible way, but damn if it didn’t feel incredible every single time. Besides if he wanted to spend at least an hour each day with his face buried between her thighs as a way of showing his gratitude for becoming a father, who was she to deny him? The man was extremely talented with his tongue, a fact he was acutely aware of, if his smug smile every time he made her cry out his name while writhing in pleasure with a flick of his tongue was any indication.

Which is exactly the position she’s currently in. She’d come to their quarters after her shift, her body in dire need of some rest. Marcus had entered their quarters not too long after her, more than happy to help her relax. Although, Abby huffs while trying to lift her hips and practically dragging him by his hair to the place she desperately wanted him to touch her, his actions were more winding her up than relaxing her.

“Marcus, will you stop with this goddamn teasing,” she growls with another yank at his hair, hating both his amused chuckle or the way he refuses fo move. Instead of giving what she wants, what she needs, he rubs his beard against her inner thigh mere inches from her core, which was pulsing with need. She was so wet, if only he _moved_ then she’d finally be able to find the release she’d been craving for.

But after she lets out another frustrated groan, Marcus _finally_ directs his attention to his core and the pleasure which courses through her at the first touch of his lips suckling on her clit is so intense Abby whimpers and nearly comes right there and then.

Her right hand joins her other one on his head, her fingers tangling into his hair as she moves against his mouth, needing something to hold onto. Smiling, Marcus enthusiastically obliges her moans and soft exclamations with long strokes of his tongue, greedily lapping up her juices. Her smell and taste are simply intoxicating. He could happily do this for hours if she’d let him. The sounds he makes can almost be described as sinful but there’s something exhilarating about the knowledge that he - Marcus Kane - was able to bring Abby so much pleasure. That it was because of him that she, who was normally so in control, was reduced to a sweaty and trembling mess, crying out _his_ name.

As Abby repeats his name in breathy moans, Marcus feels his own arousal digging into the mattress. Shifting slightly to reduce the friction on his erection, he slowly slips in one then two fingers, coaxing them with her wetness, looking for the spot which he knows will drive her crazy.

“ _Fuck Marcus._ ”

The sight that greets him when he glances up, of Abby moaning, her chest heaving and the swell of her belly - with their child inside - causes him to grind against the mattress, his cock hard with pre-cum already leaking and staining the sheets. She’s looking like some kind of goddess, all glowing skin and soft curves. And she’s all his.

With a new sense of determination Marcus curls his fingers just so, earning another moan, before taking her clit between his lips, sucking and licking at the sensitive nub. From the way her thighs are trembling around his head and the low-pitched moans she keeps emitting, he knows she’s getting close.

Adding a third finger, Marcus starts to pump his fingers faster, while circling her clit with his tongue causing Abby to arch her back in ecstasy, her release so close by she can almost touch it. She just needed that something _more_.

“Please. I need l-” she whimpers, her hips grinding against his mouth, desperate for release.

He lets her clit slip from between his lips with a soft pop, but never stopping the movement pf his fingers, “What? What do you need?” He asks.

“More. I need more. Please Marcus, please let me come,” she nearly sobs, her body quivering as she tethers on the edge.

“Alright. Come for me Abby,” he orders before returning towards his place between her thighs, fingers pumping in and out of her while caressing her clit with short licks, applying more pressure to the sensitive nub, until he can feel her muscles contracting around his fingers, her thighs tensing and with one final flick of his tongue she’s there. Back arching, she shudders as her orgasm takes her breath away.

Feeling her inner muscles twitch around him, Marcus slows his fingers down, but he doesn’t stop. Thus coaxing a second and softer orgasm from her body, while pressing soft kisses against the skin of her inner thighs

After having caught her breath, Abby tugs on his hair for as good as his fingers feel, she wants his cock filling her up, she wants his mouth, she wants to lick her juices from his lips.

He eagerly follows her, stopping momentarily to press a kiss against her stomach, before hovering over her, his erection hot and hard between her legs. So close where she wants it to be.

“You look so beautiful Abby. Like a goddess,” he reverently states as he kisses his way upwards, halting at her breasts. Now Marcus Kane has always had a things for legs and Abby’s were no exception, but as he gently and carefully palms her breasts - attentive of their recent increased sensitivity - he has to concede that he loves her breasts just as much as her legs. But if he’s completely honest, he loves every single inch of Abby.

“Have I already told you how much I love these?” He teases while leaning his head down, briefly brushing his beard against her nipples, loving the way Abby hisses with delight while pressing his head closer.

“I think you’ve managed it a couple times yes,” she retorts between gritted teeth, a gasp escaping her mouth when his tongue darts out from between his lips and licks one of her nipples, the bud tightening ever more at the stimulation. Not forgetting her other nipple, he softly rubs it between two fingers, feeling her body tense beneath him.

“Marcus enough. I need you inside of me. Right now,” she orders while trying to pull his head away, whimpering when he lets our a displeased moan around her nipple.

“But I was enjoying myself,” he argues even though he obediently lifts his head, unable to deny her anything.

“Oh you’ll love what I have planned for you even more, trust me,” Abby promises him while letting her hand slide down until she can wrap it around his erection, giving him a quick stroke, spreading his pre-cum down his length.

Now it’s his turn to groan and jerk into her touch, the sensation so strong he drops his forehead to rest on her chest, his breathe coming out in puffs.

“Abby...”

“Inside me, now!” She repeats herself, giving him another stroke to emphasise her order.

“Yes dear,” he teasingly replies, but he moves until their lips meet, a satisfied sigh escaping both lips as he lifts both of her legs and wraps the around his waist. Grabbing a pillow next to her head, Marcus gently tucks it between her lower back and the bed.

While letting his heated gaze dance across her naked body and taking in the beauty that is Abby Griffin, he lets his hands slide ever so slowly over the soft skin of her thighs where they’re wrapped around him. Lifting one of her leg over his shoulder, Marcus presses forward until the tip of his cock is pressed against her folds, the friction is maddening.

“God, you’re so wet,” he moans, squeezing his eyes shut in an attempt to gather his last shred of self-control, otherwise it’ll be over too soon.

“All because of you,” she whispers back before taking him in her hand once more and coaxing him with her juices by sliding his cock between her folds, “You’ve made me this wet. Now take me, please Marcus. I want you inside of me,” she says, her voice taking on an almost pleading tone.

Unable to wait any longer, Marcus captures her lips in a kiss just as he pushes himself inside of her, eliciting a gasp from her as her back arches in pleasure at the feeling of him filling her. Her tight heat envelops him and he has to take a deep breath before he slowly starts to move, pulling almost entirely out before thrusting back inside, establishing a rhythm of long strokes.

Strokes which Abby starts to meet with rolls of her hips, pulling him in even deeper. They’ve always been good at this. They have always known exactly what the other needs, but since her pregnancy Marcus had become even more attune to her body, he knows how to read her desires and give her precisely what she wants. Hitching her leg higher, the angle slightly changes, making him hit her g-spot with every stroke.

“Fuck,” Abby moans before pulling his head down and kissing him, their tongues gliding against each other.

His senses are working in overdrive. He’s surrounded by her taste, her smell, the glorious feeling of being inside of her, the soft press of her stomach against him. It’s almost overwhelming, but he still wants more, he wants to feel her come. Sliding a hand between their bodies, Marcus quickly finds her clit, slick with her arousal and starts to rub it in wide circles. The way the eyes widen, or how she breaks the kiss, her head tilted backwards in pleasure, makes him thrust deeper.

The combination of his finger rubbing her clit and the feel of his cock hitting the same delicious spot over and over, has Abby quickly approaching another orgasm. Marcus must have sensed something because he increases his thrust before leaning closer and taking her earlobe between his lips. “Come for me Abby. I want to feel you coming,” he murmurs into her ear and it’s his voice that pushes her over the edge, and her she can feel herself tensing before waves of pleasure crash over her, and she’s screaming his name.

“Yes, that’s it darling. You are so beautiful. So goddamn beautiful,” he gasps, peppering her throat with nips and kisses when he feels his own release approaching.

Picking up the pace, he lets his hands rake over her body, satisfying his need to touch her everywhere. When Abby starts to roll her hips against his once more, he groans and grips her thigh, fingers digging into the skin. Almost. He’s almost there, he just needs... _oh, oh yes. Oh fuck, yes._ With her inner muscles clenched around him, Marcus shudders before thrusting into her once, twice more until he’s coming too and his blood is pounding in his ears.

After takig several deep breaths, he gazes down at a smiling and utterly well-fucked Abby who reaches up and cups his cheek. Careful not to crush her, he slips owut of her, her moan of displeasure not going unnoticed. He lies down next to her, his head resting on his left hand and with one leg tangled between hers. His chest is pressed against her side and she can feel the comforting beating of his heart, which always has the ability to soothe her.

“I still can’t believe that we made something so beautiful,” Marcus softly admits, his breathing still slightly erratic as he gazes down, his eyes filled with wonder while ever so gently caressing her belly.

“I never though that I - never thought that I would ever have this,” he continued, his eyes focused on the movement of his thumb against her skin as he traces the slight swell harbouring their child. “You’ve made me so happy Abby. And you already made me the luckiest man by loving me, but now... now you’re giving me something I yearned for, but kept hidden for so long and I love you all the more for it,” he confesses while shifting his gaze from her belly to her face and Abby feels a wave of emotion wash over her at the look of pure adoration in his eyes.

Being on the receiving end of Marcus Kane’s love never fails to make her feel both grateful yet also a tad mournful. For it’s so clear - especially during those early days - how new this all was to him. She saw it in the hesitant way he touched her, made sure to ask for permission even for the littlest of caresses. In the way he was unsure if his affection was even welcome.

Looking into his eyes, Abby can feel her heart swell with love for him. As tears begin to fill her eyes - damn those hormones - she reaches out and cover his hand with on her hers, “I love you too. And I know that our child couldn’t have asked for a better father Marcus. You’re going to be amazing.”

The grateful and tender smile he bestows on her, makes Abby want to thank whatever force was responsible for not only being able to be here with him but also being in a position to grant him this.

Leaning down, he brushes his lips against hers, smiling agains her mouth when one of her hands finds its way towards his beard. The smile widens when Abby’s unable to suppress a tiny yawn.

“Did I manage to tire you out?” He teases, laughing when Abby narrows her eyes at him before punching him on the arm.

“No need to sound so smug about it. Besides, the fact that I’m carrying another human being inside of me might have something to do with it as well,” she retorts.

“Of course dear,” Marcus concedes with another brush of lips before they repositioning their bodies until he’s spooning her, with both their hands laying against her stomach.

“I love you,” he whispers with a soft kiss pressed into her hair, fingers splayed wide against her skin, the need to feel the bump, their child, humming through his veins.

“I love you too,” comes her sleepy reply.

It doesn’t take long before they both drift off, their limbs entangled, in their safe and warm cocoon.


End file.
